


Psycho

by Hetalia1912



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gaslighting, M/M, Multi, Sasaeng Fan(s), Stalking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Psycho

**6:05 PM**

Psycho.

it's a terrible word,a word used to describe and most mentally unstable and far gone people in the world.

The worst of the worst.

He never ever,in his entire life,had thought that he would ever meet someone worthy enough to be called a psycho or insane.

But life doesn't always go your way unfortunately.


End file.
